


Under the Pecan Tree

by fluffy_miracle



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Actor Jared Padalecki, Actor Jensen Ackles, Adopting Slaves, Alpha Jared, Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha Jensen, Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Slave, Mental Health Issues, Omega Misha, Omega Misha Collins, Omega Richard, Omega Richard Speight Jr., Past Abuse, References to Depression, Rescue, Scents & Smells, Slave Laws, Slave Richard, Slave Trade, Slavery, Slaves, Supernatural - Freeform, TV shows - Freeform, Texas, Vancouver, tv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_miracle/pseuds/fluffy_miracle
Summary: Dusted off the title and gave it a whole new story. :) This is not based off real life, I just borrowed  some people, and I'm so sorry to the real people, please don't ever read this. lolAlpha Jared Padalecki is an up and coming actor who just wrapped up season one of the new show Supernatural. While he and fellow alpha and co-star Jensen are home in Texas, they stumble across an abandoned slave who is close to death. Jared takes him in, nurses him back to health, and keeps him as a companion slave. Little does he know just how much this slave will change his life for the better.





	1. Chapter 1

He didn’t know long he lay there, his arms chained above his head, his chest strapped to the tree trunk rough against his back. His ankles were tied to his thighs, forcing him in a painful kneeling position, his ankles also tied together behind the tree. He couldn’t remember how long he had been out there or why. Was he being punished or being left for dead? A snake slithered across his leg and he found himself appreciating the company before it too left. His body throbbed with each excruciating breath and he found his eyelids too heavy to hold open anymore. His vision was blurring anyways…

Hours later.

“Where the fuck is this party, Jensen?” Jared laughed as they trudged along on the path cut through the meadow. They were careful to keep an eye out for snakes on their way to some party Jensen had been invited to. He hadn’t wanted to go, but was going only because he was dragging Jared along with him. Ever since they had been working together, their friendship had grown, and even on break they found themselves hanging out. It helped since their families lived so close.

“It should be over the hill.”

“It better be.” Jared dragged the back of his hand across his forehead. “I’m going to need a shower by the time we get there.”

“How about a beer instead?” Jensen slapped him on the back.

“That works too.” Jared shrugged, glancing over at his friend. Something caught his eye: a pecan tree with something peeking out from under its branches. It was off the path, so Jared ducked down, carefully making his way closer to try and see what it was. “You see that? There’s something— someone,” Jared corrected himself, “over here.”

“What is it?” Jensen asked, already bored, staying pointedly on the path. Jared had a reputation for being distractible and Jensen just wanted to get to the party.

“Shit, Jen, it’s a person!” Jared crashed through underbrush and Jensen started to follow, although more carefully. “I need your help!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.”

“He’s still alive, but barely.” Jared was already checking vitals, finding a weak pulse. “He’s at the very least has heat exhaustion.” The chains had burned into pale flesh, the ropes were digging in to damaged skin. Jared shifted the chain across his chest to find burns and appalling words scribbled across the man’s chest in sharpie. “Let the whore rot.” Jensen peeked over his shoulder and whistled low.

“I heard they have been having a problem with people disposing of their slaves like this, but I didn’t think it’d happen around here.” Jensen pulled out the knife he usually carried and handed it to Jared. “Here, this will help. I’ll work on the chains.”

“Thanks.” They worked in quiet silence, surprisingly more effective than they had hoped they’d be. Jared got the ropes off his legs and feet entirely. The guy stank, and if what Jared could see physically was anything to go by, he was close to death. Jensen got the chain off thin wrists, but the lock on the main chain securing him to the tree trunk wouldn’t be picked no matter what they tried. 

“Here.” Jensen has Jared start to pick the slave up by his armpits and he pushed down, sliding the chain over torn skin and sharp bones. Jared scooped him all the way up, holding him close. Jensen’s phone vibrated and he laughed, reading what was on the screen. “The party was canceled, something about cops. You gonna take him back to your parents?”

“No, he’ll come to the hotel with me. Like hell either of us are going to my parents.” 

“Things still aren’t going well?”

“Have you met my mom?” Jared scoffed, carefully making his way back to the path, precious cargo intact. “No, things aren’t going well at all, Jen.” He said a little more softly. “I’ll bring you back to your truck and then I’m taking this little guy to the clinic.”

“I can wait. He needs medical attention now. I’ll drive.” Jared fished out his keys and handed them over to his best friend, coworker, brother.

“Thanks.” Jared said softly. “I was thinking the same thing, but I didn’t want to strand you.”

“Hanging out with you is always a good time, Jay.” Jensen was quick to reassure his younger costar. He knew some of the shit Jared faced and well, he didn’t ever want to add to it. Jared was his best friend and he didn’t mind reassuring him of that ever. Plus the slave looked bad. Jensen didn’t think Jared could handle losing him after they had worked so hard to save him.

They made it to the clinic in record time, Jensen sliding out to let Jared and the slave out, Jared hadn’t let the slave go in the whole ride over, cradling him to his chest.

“Hello.” A bored young woman looked up from a computer. “What do you want?”

“This slave needs emergency medical care.” Jared said more calmly than he felt.

“Allie’s in. Go on back.” The girl nodded to the back door.

“Okay, thanks.” The men exchanged looks at the lack of professionalism, but took the door anyway.

“Hello?” Jensen called out low and questioning.

“Hello.” A woman not much older than the receptionist stuck her head out from behind a curtain. “Oh dear.” She zeroed in on the slave in Jared’s arms. “Quick.” She wheeled a ratty hospital bed over. “Put him here.” She had the slave hooked up to an IV in record time while she looked over the rest of him. “Thankfully, this is mostly reversible. He yours?”

“I found him abandoned.”

“I can scan his chip.” Jared nodded when she looked for confirmation. She went ahead with the scan. “No record of a current owner. Been a slave since birth. You want him?”

“How much?”

“It’s 15 dollars to register a slave and since he was abandoned, that’s all you have to pay for a new slave.”

“Minus the clinic bills.” Jared added with a wry smile, looking over the little slave. He did want to keep him, give him a better life than he currently been living.

“Yes.” She laughed. “Minus those. So the x-rays showed a foreign object in his rectum. Do you want me to remove it?” 

“Yes, please.” Jared bobbed his head. “Please give him whatever treatment he needs. Money isn’t an issue.”

“So you’re taking him.”

“Yes.”

“Name?” She nodded towards the computer. “I’ll register him first for legal reasons.”

“Of course, um, Jared Padalecki.”

“The actor?”

“Um, yea.”

“I read that you were into rescues.” She glanced at the unconscious slave on the bed meaningfully. “Guess it was true.”

“Guess so.” Jared sighed. Jensen rubbed his back when the doctor, Allie, was focusing on finishing the registration. Jared slid his card across, pinching his nose. 

“Hey, man, it’s okay. You’re doing the right thing.”

“I know.” Jared tried to smile but it didn’t reach his eyes. “You wait with him? I’m going to call the hotel and tell them about my new guest.”

“Sure thing.” Jensen nodded. “Take care of you too, man.” He was one of the few who knew just how bad things could get in Jared’s head. “He’s safe with me.”

“Thanks, Jen.” Jared pushed through the door, phone already to his ear. “Hi, this is Jared Padal…” He faded off as the door closed behind him.

“Are you sure you don’t want to wait in the waiting room?” Doctor Allie asked as she pulled on gloves. “This next bit will be rather intrusive and I will probably have to stitch him up down there.”

“Nah, I’ll just look on my phone.” Jensen took a hard backed plastic chair. 

“I love your show.” Allie offered and Jensen gave her a tight smile.

“Always glad to meet someone who feels that way. Let’s hope we get renewed.”

“You think you won’t?”

“I think we’ll be lucky if we are renewed. It’s a good show, I just don’t know if it’s mainstream enough.”

“Well, I think they’ll renew you.” Allie said with a smile. She gently removed the IV and then rolled the slave over on his stomach. She reinserted the needle and then got out some other equipment that Jensen couldn’t name or place. He looked away when it was clear she was going in. He didn’t need to see that, and well, he was kind of glad Jared wasn’t here to see it. It had been a great first season, but one of the reasons they were here was that Jared needed a break, he needed to rest, and while rescuing the slave was great, it meant Jensen had his hands full in making sure Jared took care of himself.

It was a start though. Jared had jumped into something without dragging his feet. That was a step up from the last few weeks of filming when he didn’t want to get out of bed or shower. Things would be better. They had to be.


	2. Chapter 2

They were back in the hotel, just the two of them. Jared has put his new slave in the large kennel that the hotel had provided. The bed was comfortable enough for the thin man to lie on without jostling any of his fragile bones. Jared had dressed him in one of his own undershirts and a pair of worn boxers that threatened to slip down with every barely there movement. The slave was sedated from surgery, but he seemed to be slowly coming around.

Instead of waking up though, he seemed to fall asleep, his breath evening out into something deep and slow. Jared watched his thin chest rise and fall before he reached in to carefully cover him with a thin blanket. The air conditioning might be a shock to him, most slaves in his condition weren’t kept in humane environments. Jared didn’t know a lot about slaves or slavery outside of memories of his mother disciplining her slaves, but the internet was filling some of those gaps. Jared closed the door but didn’t lock it. He took another blanket and draped it over the kennel to give them both some privacy. It would make it a little warmer inside too.

Jared ended up calling it a night after a shower. His slave was sleeping and he had already read through the small packet the doctor had printed off for him. He had sent for his slave’s history, wanting to know his training, secondary sex, and age. He had rushed into something big, but he knew he had made the right decision helping the little slave.

“Good night, little one.” He said softly before climbing into his own bed. “We’ll just have to figure this out as we go.”

The next morning, Jared woke up to whimpering. He glanced over to see his slave was up, barely holding himself hunched over as he frantically pawed at the lid of the litter box Jared hadn’t seen the night before. He was about to get up and help the poor creature when the slave got the top off and rushed forward, relieving himself with a contented yet pained groan. His bruises were more pronounced in daylight. Jared rolled out of bed and opened the curtains to let the sun in. The slave started, but kept steady enough to finish pissing in the litter box. His eyes were squinty in the sunlight, but even the bright light couldn’t hide the fear in his eyes. “I’m your new master.” Jared said slowly. He didn’t know how to do this. “Um, my name is Jared, but you probably shouldn’t call me that just yet. Shit. You’re my first slave, but you probably already can tell that.”

“M-m-m-master.” The slave crawled over to Jared’s bare feet, resting on his knees, and looking up expectantly.

“What’s your name, hmm?” Jared squatted down, running a hand through still damp hair. “You’re kind of cute.” He examined the slave’s face, fingers under his chin. “Skittish, although if I had masters that left me chained to a pecan tree, I’d be skittish too.” He stroked the side of his slave’s face.

“M-maste-er.” The slave whispered, closing his eyes and pressing into Jared’s hand.

“Yea, that’s me. It’s okay, little one, I won’t hurt you.” Jared carded his hand through the slave’s hair again. “Come on, let’s get you something to eat and drink.” The slave crawled after him, watching with a safe distance between them as Jared padded around the room. He pulled up the too big boxers, scratching at the large shirt that hung off him. “I’m glad you still have a voice.” Jared had read a little too deeply on the mistreatment of slaves. It had bothered him to the point he had to stop reading or risk a flashback. It wasn’t new information, and yet it was. There was a reason he never wanted to go home.

The knock on the door made them both jump, the slave retreating to his kennel. Jared watched as he hid under the blanket before peering out from underneath. Jared answered the door, thanking the hotel employee that delivered the slave’s paperwork. Jared would read it while they ate. He dropped the manila envelope on the coffee table before heading back into the kitchenette. 

Jared made them both something light and went over to sit on the couch. The slave moved out of the kennel faster than Jared had yet to observe, moving quickly to get to the food and Jared blocked him with his knee, more out of habit than anything. “Down.” He winced after he said it, realizing that he was talking to the slave like he normally did to his dog. The change in the slave was instant, the slave prostrating himself on the floor, cowering, waiting for a punishment. Jared’s mom never let the slaves on the furniture, but she wasn’t here and Jared wasn’t about to carry on her legacy. “Shit, sorry.” Jared put the food down on the coffee table and scooped up the shivering slave. “Hey, hey.” He soothed, holding him much like he had after he found him under the pecan tree. “There now, you’re safe.” He hushed, rubbing circles over the t-shirt covered back. “I’m sorry.” Jared whispered as he realized his slave was crying softly into his shoulder, trying to stop, and failing miserably. Jared just cradled him to his chest, letting the slave splay out over him.

“S-s-s-so-sorry.” Hiccups rattled the smaller man, causing him to wince in pain.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, little one.” Jared rucked up his shirt to rub his belly. The slave seemed too stunned to move at the gentle, but odd treatment, settling for blinking up at Jared with tear-dusted eyelashes. He scooted the slave up, so his head rested against Jared’s sturdy shoulder, while Jared kept stroking the smooth skin, taking care to avoid the bandages. Finally, the slave calmed down enough to stop shaking and Jared moved him to sit next to him on the couch. The slave’s eyes widened and he moved to get down, but Jared stopped him with a firm hand. “Stay with me.” Jared grabbed the plate of food he had prepared for his slave and set it down on his lap. “Eat.” The slave let out a little whine, but he was obedient. Jared didn’t know if he wanted to know how this slave was so obedient. He grabbed the envelope, opening it quickly, and sliding the contents out. “Richard?” His brow furrowed and he glanced over at the slave who just about dropped all his food at the name. “Your name is Richard?”

“I-if th-that,” a huff that seemed to be directed at himself, “i-i-i-is wh-hat y-y-y-you w-want.” Jared scanned the paperwork, noticing that the slave had been trained to be mute for several years, but three masters ago had sent him to speech rehabilitation. The result was the stuttering speech that took forever for the slave to spit out. The last two masters had preferred him silent. 

“Richard.” Jared mulled over the name, looking over at his slave. “Rich.” Whatever. It suited him and he already responded to it. The file said it was given to him by his first master and if he read the file correctly, also his father. What kind of sick fuck fucks slaves to make new slaves to sell? His slave’s biological father apparently. Jared hoped he was in prison or worse.

“Y-y-yes--”

“Richard it is.” Jared decided and the slave settled on a quick nod, having noticed that Jared had cut him off mid-response. Jared set the file back down and picked up his own plate. They ate in companionable silence, Jared gazing out the window across from them while the slave sent worried glances his way every two seconds. When Jared and Richard were done, Jared gathered their plates and brought them back into the tiny kitchen area. He’d wash them later or he’d see if Rich knew how. “Come here, cutie.” He said softly as he sat back down. Rich peeked out from the kennel he had sneaked off too, clearly apprehensive. “Let’s watch a movie. You can sit next to me or on me.” 

Jared was tactile, physical touch, platonic physical touch something that he needed. “Nothing weird.” As if owning another person wasn’t weird as fuck. Jared shook his head, reaching for the remote, turning the TV on. He wasn’t going to push the issue. If Rich wanted to stay in his kennel, that was okay too. “You can stay there too.” He said, shrugging his broad shoulders. “It’s up to you, wherever you’re comfortable.” If there was irritation in his voice, it was irritation at the fact the doctor felt she needed to tell him that Rich couldn’t “be used” for at least a week if Jared wanted him to fully heal, as if Jared was capable of shit like that. He wasn’t naive, had seen the shit slaves dealt with from his parents, but to have someone think he was capable of that too was upsetting.

Richard climbed up into his lap, surprising Jared who had been somewhat aggressively channel surfing. Richard settled against his shoulder, going for a position close to how Jared had calmed him down earlier. Jared grabbed a blanket and pulled it over them, putting his feet up on the coffee table. They spent a good part of the late morning like that, cuddled close, Rich falling asleep a quarter way through the movie. Exhaustion was to be expected. Jared would have to coax him to drink more water and gatorade after he woke up, not wanting his slave to succumb to dehydration again. They could do this. They could make it work as Jared held him a little closer, pressing his nose against his hair. It was odd, he couldn’t pick up a scent other than the products the clinic had used to bathe Rich with. He’d read the paperwork later, find whether or not little one here was a beta like Jared assumed he was. He was too little to be an alpha and there was no one anyone would leave an omega out there to rot like that, they were too valuable.


	3. Chapter 3

Richard was more than a little disappointed that he wasn’t dead. When his last master chained him up to that tree, he had known that was the end, and he had been okay with that. He had been at peace with that. His life had been nothing but one pile of shit to another pile of shit. Who wouldn’t want all of that to finally end?

He glanced up to see his master was asleep. Exhaustion had forced Richard to sleep earlier, but now he couldn’t wait to be out of the man’s arms. Too much closeness and next thing he knew, this one would be pawing at his ass too. His ass couldn’t take much more either. He sighed in relief as he slipped free without waking up the man. He went to the litter box first though, just in case his master woke up he would see Rich being good and not bad. He couldn’t help it. He was bad, through and through, couldn’t do what he was told for very long. He just hated touching. He hated being pressed against a free person’s body knowing how much stronger they were. He hated knowing it was just a matter of time before they made him theirs. That had been his lot in life, ever since he was young.

Now he was old and ugly, but not old and not ugly enough to not be used. He was still useful. He could still bear pups. The alpha who rescued him and took him home was young and virile. He didn’t look like he wanted pups to sell, but that didn’t mean anything. Alphas were dangerous. Alphas that knew what he was were even more dangerous. Richard grabbed his packet, knowing that his master had fallen asleep before he could finish reading it. Richard slunk back to his kennel, shutting and locking the door behind him before he curled up in a ball under his blanket. He shoved the information packet under his bed, hoping it was never found. He really wished he had died out there in the heat, it was easier than worrying over when this alpha was going to punish him or use him.

Richard’s dreams were far from pleasant. All too often, the dreams ended the same way, reliving the pain and torture under various owners, some whoring him out, some emprgnanting him only to sell his pups once they were born. Richard cried out as his pup was torn from his arms, waking up to find that he had soiled his nice kennel. His new owner was going to be so angry.

“Are you okay?” He had woken his master up, the man unlocking the kennel and reaching for him. Rich hissed without thinking, swatting the hand away before it could take anything else away from him. Tears welled up in his eyes as his heart beat faster and faster, waiting for more punishment. “Rich, you’re safe.” His master gave him puppy dog eyes but didn’t reach inside the kennel again. Instead, he squatted by the door, holding it open. “Out.” It was simple command, but didn’t it make Richard’s chest ache and his knees shake with fear. “Come on, Rich, out.” Richard remembered the packet he hidden too late, digging under his bed to find it also stained with pee. He whined, nudging it out first. “What’s that doing in there?” His master asked and Richard hung his head. This was it. Master would know just how bad he was, how much he needed to be punished, why he was always getting hurt.

Jared frowned at the soiled packet. His new slave was clearly trying to hide something, but fear and something else had won out. He picked up the packet and scanned it quickly, gasping as he read that his slave was an omega. “You’re an omega, Rich?” Richard nodded slowly and sadly. “Come on out, little one. I’m not going to hurt you.” Jared’s mind was racing. Omegas were valuable slaves, yes, but not only that, they were precious members of the human race. They could give life. A male omega was a rare and beautiful thing, but this one had clearly been abused. It made Jared angry, guessing at what had happened to him if Richard’s actions and nightmares were anything to go by. “I’m not angry at you.” He hushed the whimpering omega. “Come out of the kennel, please. I’m not going to breed you or anything like that. Just want to get you cleaned up.”

“R-r-really?” Rich asked suddenly, his distrust clear on his thin face. “Y-y-y-you w-won’t b-b-br-breed-d m-me?” He ducked his head down, aware of how awful his speech was, but he couldn’t fix it, he was too scared. He waited anxiously for a reprimand, but Jared was looking at him with something close to horror.

“No, I would never force someone to have children for the sake of selling those children. It’s sick!” Richard agreed, but to hear a master say it was triggering. More tears welled up in his eyes and he curled up in the back of his kennel, back to his master. Master didn’t want to breed him, Master didn’t like breeding, Master didn’t believe in selling pups. It was too good to be true. It was such a relief. Richard didn’t know what to do, so he shut down, vacant gaze on the far wall, unable to hear his master calling him.

Jared wasn’t sure what caused his slave to shut down, but it was something, for once, that he could handle. He knew a thing about shutting down himself. He reached in and gently pulled his slave out of the kennel, carrying him to the bathroom. He stripped them both, leaving his boxers on, and turned on the shower. Making sure the water was warm, he maneuvered them both and began to carefully wash his slave. He had washed his hair, cleaned out his wounds, and was working on sudsing up the rest of the little slave, when Rich finally came back to.

 

Rich blinked, first feeling the warm water. It was everywhere, washing away his fear and stress. He never knew water could feel this nice. He groaned contentedly, stretching out, leaning back against the warmth behind him. It took him a few more minutes to realize he was lounging on someone else’s body. He tensed for a moment, but between the hot water and the realization this person had been holding him for a while made him relax. He glanced back to see his master who gave him a reassuring smile. He was clean, cared for, and for the first time in a long time, content to just be. Whatever terrors were coming would arrive when they’d arrive, however his inner omega, as damaged as it was, was determined to enjoy the rare safety of an alpha for however long it lasted. “You’re safe.” His master, alpha, rubbed his arm carefully. Rich was aware that they were in an intimate position, but from what he could smell, his master wasn’t aroused. Not that Richard would be able to miss if that fact changed.

“A-a-are y-you gon-n-na br-re-eed m-me?” His master tensed underneath him and Rich hurried to finish. “Y-yours-s-self?”  
“No, Rich.” Jared ran a hand over Rich’s wet hair. “I took you in to help you, not use you. From what I’ve read you have no reason to trust me, but I hope in time you will learn to trust me and my intentions. I’m sorry you’ve had to deal with so much shit in your life.”

“Y-y-your n-not go-n-n-n-na use m-me?” Rich stuttered, wiping at his face as more tears welled up. He needed to stop crying. Master was going to see how weak he was and change his mind.

“I’m not going to use you.” Jared replied. “Now do you want to stay in the shower for a while longer or do you want to go get dinner and some things for you to be more comfortable in?”

“Y-y-you’d ta-a-ake m-me ou-u-t?”

“Yea, Rich.” Jared smiled, gently rubbing his back. “I’ll take you out.”


	4. Chapter 4

It was Texas, so Jared and Richard got more funny looks for Richard being off leash than Richard walking around in an oversized undershirt and too-loose boxers. Jared held his hand, so no one said anything, not that anyone thought the scrawny, barefoot slave would get the upper hand on the tall, strong, healthy alpha who was clearly his owner. Richard’s hair dried quickly in the Austin heat, hurrying to keep up with Jared’s long strides, even if his master was going slower than usual for his sake. He was kind, this master. Rich never had a kind master before. He would enjoy it while it lasted.

“M-m-mast-ster?”

“Yea, Rich?” Jared glanced down at his cute, little slave. Rich’s eyes had gone from being narrow with fear to wide with the beginning of trust. Jared didn’t want to let him down. Jared didn’t want to break that trust.

“W-where?” Rich let the question hang as he got some more weird looks. He hung his head. He was so dumb. He couldn’t even talk right. He really was just for using and breeding.

“Where are we going?” Jared asked, noticing the shame on his slave’s face. He wondered if the acting coach might know a speech person who could help Rich when he went back to Vancouver. He faltered mid-step. He probably wasn’t going back there. The show probably wasn’t going to be renewed. It’d be all his fault. Jensen, Jeffrey were amazing, the writers were amazing, all of the other actors and extras. The set designers, the directors, everyone on the damn project was amazing, but they would all have to leave their job and find new projects because Jared was the weak link in the chain called Supernatural. They were going to be canceled and it would be all his fault because he couldn’t cope. “We’re going to the slave shop.” Jared finished lamely. “Or the pet shop. Whichever one is closer. I got directions at the hotel, there should be one right around-- hey, there it is.” He nudged his slave towards a nice, small shop two stores down.

The bell jingled as they stepped in and a cheery beta stuck her head up from behind the counter to greet them.

“Welcome to Slaves and Accesories. My name is Belina, can I help you with anything?”

“I just bought a new slave, first one, and I have no clue where to start. We just need the basics though, I don’t want to go crazy as I will be traveling soon.”

Belina squinted at Rich and then looked back up at Jared with a bright smile.

“Collar and leash for starters. Most airports won’t allow slaves off leash.”

“I’m not a fan of collars.” Jared admitted, cheeks flushing. He wasn’t a fan of slavery either, but he couldn’t exactly confess to that hypocritical stance at the moment.

“We have several harnesses available in many diferent options. Were you looking for something sexy or more everyday?”

“I was looking for comfortable. He’s had some health issues and his skin is…. Fragile.” Jared recalled how he had found Rich, all bruised, battered, and sunburned. The t-shirt hid a lot, but it was all mostly still there. “Nothing that will chafe or scar.” He added.

“I have one that might work, although most owners don’t like it. It’s expensive and well, not very practical, but it fits your description.” She stepped out from behind the counter, Jared realizing that she was pregnant, and hurried down to an aisle. “Here you go.” She reemerged with a teal harness that had soft sherpa fabric stitched on the other side. Jared took it and felt it in his hands. He looked at Rich who whined softly, looking away. Jared could understand that. Rich didn’t want to be on a leash, but neither of them could break that law. 

“We’ll take it. Money isn’t an issue when it comes to him.” Belina actually paused at the comment, looking at them suspiciously. Jared looked back boldly, he didn’t have anything to hide. He believed in all humans being treated like humans, owned or free. “Oh god, you’re a rare one, mister. Not a lot of kind masters left in this world. What else can I help you find? He need special food or clothes?”

“Clothes, please. Do you have any omega supplements? I’m worried that he’s in some sort of fade.”

“Supplements won’t help much with that, but a kind alpha could.” Belina replied. “What’s going on with him that’s got you concerned?”

“He has no distinct scent of his own.” Jared revealed. “I thought maybe it was the near-death experience, but wanted to get him healthy ASAP in case it was something else.”

“You rescue him?” She asked.

“Yea.”

“Shelter or…” She trailed off, biting her lip. Jared realized a moment too late that she was digging for information. 

“What is it to you? He’s mine.” Jared’s lip curled up ever so slightly, growling briefly. Belina’s eyes dropped to the floor in submission. 

“My apologies.” She was nothing helpful the rest of the visit. Jared bought Rich several outfits in soft fabrics that Rich couldn’t even fathom even as he stroked the texture with his own fingertips. He’d been naked most his life. And now some rich alpha wanted to take care of him? He was either being tricked or he was the luckiest bastard on the planet? Rich didn’t get lucky, but this, this was nice. “He’s an omega. Look out for him.” Belina said as she bagged their purchases. “Not nice people around here would do some crazy shit for an omega, even a sick one like him.” Jared gave her a hard look and she raised her hands. “I’ve got to do what I’ve got to do. It’s not just me I’m looking out for.” She gave Jared a pleading look. “That doesn’t mean I can’t warn you though. Get on the next plane out of here if you want to keep him.”

“Thank you.” And Jared meant it. She gave him a tense smile as he took Rich and left, hurrying back to the safety of the expensive hotel. Rich was too preoccupied with his new things and the fact his master had his kennel cleaned out to notice Jared pacing on the phone. He did notice when Jared started packing up all their things. He was feeling apprehensive when a new man showed up, oddly familiar, helping Jared get suitcases and Rich to the waiting car.

“Why are we going back early?”

“Trafficking ring wants omegas.” Jared said softly so no one could overhear Jensen’s and his conversation. “This woman at the slave shop, she called Rich in.”

“You named him Rich?!” Jensen frowned. 

“I’m taking him to LA and getting him settled in the apartment. With my luck, I know some of the people in the ring here. I’m not taking that chance.”

“Your mom wouldn’t risk her image.”

“Not if it wasn’t her image she was risking.” Jared shook his head.

“Excuse me, sir, your slave needs to be kenneled and checked in to go in the baggage hold. He’s barefoot.” A TSA approached them. Jared growled, picking up Richard and balancing him on his hip. 

“He stays with me.” No way Jared was drugging his slave and letting him go in the underbelly of the aircraft. He was small enough to fit as a carry on anyway. Jared had checked, especially in first class. 

“Fine.” The man grunted, walking away, clearly annoyed, but not paid enough to care beyond that.

“You’re all in.” Jensen said.

“What?”

“You’re all in. You seem like your usual self.”

“Oh.” Jared looked away.

“It’s a good thing, Jare.” Jensen elbowed him. “Come on, let’s go to our gate.” Jared nodded, Jensen taking the carry on bags so Jared could carry his slave. Jared cared about Rich. It was a good thing. “Hey, did you say he was an omega?” Jared had to chuckle at that, a small smile forming. “Fuck.”

“Now you get it.” Jared smirked. Rich pressed into his master’s shoulder, taking in his strong scent. Richard liked how his master smelled, especially when he smiled. He liked how his master could carry him and make him feel safe. He was glad he wasn’t getting kenneled for the flight. Rich had been flown before, without the calming drugs. He had blacked out before they reached the destination, almost dying yet again. He liked this master best of all, this ‘Jare.’


End file.
